1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composition and method for reducing residue left by wet cleaning substrates used for cleaning hard surfaces, such as a kitchen, bathroom or other hard surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
When cleaning wipes are impregnated with cleaning compositions containing cationic biocides for disinfection, the cleaning operation typically leaves a residue on glossy surfaces. This may be the case because the saturated wipes leave substantial liquid on the surface. When using a spray cleaner, the residue problems are reduced since the consumer typically wipes off the spray cleaner with a dry paper towel. It is the combination of the cleaning substrate saturated with the cleaning composition that makes it difficult to leave a surface free from filming and streaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,580 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,805 to Sherry et al. discloses alkylpolyglucosides with hydrophilic polymers and propylene glycol propylether on nonwoven substrates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,844 to Jones et al. discloses alkylpolyglucosides, ethanol, and isopropanol on nonwoven substrates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,534 to Skrobala et al. discloses alkylpolyglucosides and ethanol on nonwoven substrates. U.S. Pat. App. 2005/0121054, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,951 to Barnabas et al. discloses alkylpolyglucosides with citric acid and PHMB.
The present invention surprisingly has found a liquid cleaning composition containing a quaternary biocide that when absorbed onto a nonwoven substrate provides surface disinfection with low residue (low filming and streaking) and low foaming during use. The low foam translates to lower filming and streaking and thus significantly improves consumer acceptability for a disinfecting wipe. While not intending to be bound by theory, the premise for achieving low filming and streaking is to have a cleaning composition that does not bead up (i.e. having no increase in contact angle as the composition dries). The choice of surfactant and solvent significanly affects the properties of the formulation as it dries. Most quat based disinfecting wipes products leave significant residue that is particulary noticeable on smooth glossy surfaces. The inventive formulation provides surface disinfection and cleaning while providing low foaming and low residue (i.e. low filming and streaking), thus eliminating the need of a follow up wiping step. The problems associated with residue left after cleaning with wet substrates of the prior art can be avoided by the low residue compositions of the present invention. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an antimicrobial cleaning composition in a cleaning substrate that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art examples.